1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for detecting fabrication errors in the manufacture of high-packing density, optically-readable, disc-shaped information carriers having information stored therein in the form of an error-correcting code, particularly compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Random sample type quality check are constantly required in the manufacture of disc-shaped information carriers in which a determination must be made as to whether the quality requirement to be made thereof are assured to an adequate degree in the playback of the information. Imperfections in the form of so-called "drop-outs" which are caused by dust and optical inhomogeneities of the plastic employed cannot be generally avoided given information tracks on the order of 1.mu.even given a very high state of the art. An error-correcting code has been employed for this reason in the digital signal recording for optically-readable audio discs which are on the market and which are referred to as compact discs, it being possible with the assistance of the error-correcting code to monitor the read-out code as to errors at the receiver upon playback of the information and to correct detected errors under given conditions. The efficacy of such an error correcting system at the playback side, of course, is not arbitrarily high, so that undesired, disruptive noise can also appear upon playback when the errors reach a magnitude that can no longer be governed by the error correcting system.